Chinese Taipei Junior National Team
11 - 1 (Istanbul, Turkey; January 4, 2010) | Largest win = 7 - 4 (Istanbul, Turkey; January 6, 2010) 6 - 3 (Istanbul, Turkey; January 10, 2010) | Largest loss = 26 - 0 (Seoul, South Korea; May 28, 2012) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 2 | World champ2 first = 2010 | World champ2 best = 39th (2010) | Record = 2-11-0 }} The Chinese Taipei men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team in Chinese Taipei. The team represents Chinese Taipei at the International Ice Hockey Federation's World Junior Hockey Championship Division III. U18 Team | First game = 20 – 3 (Pyongyang, North Korea; March 20, 1999) | Largest win = 17 – 0 (Taipei, Republic of China; February 27, 2009) 18 – 1 (Erzurum, Turkey; March 9, 2010) | Largest loss = 34 – 1 (Pyongyang, North Korea; March 21, 1999) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U18 Championship | World champ2 apps = 5 | World champ2 first = 2008 | World champ2 best = 37th (2008) | Regional name = IIHF Asian Oceanic U18 Championship | Regional cup apps = 4 | Regional cup first = 1999 | Regional cup best = 5th (2002) | Record = 20–27–1 }} The Chinese Taipei men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of the Republic of China. The team is controlled by the Chinese Taipei Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. History The Chinese Taipei men's national under-18 ice hockey team played its first game in 1999 during the 1999 IIHF Asian Oceanic Junior U18 Championship Division II tournament being held in Pyongyang, North Korea. Chinese Taipei lost the tournament and also suffered their largest defeat in international participation when they lost to South Africa 1–34. Chinese Taipei remained in Division II for the next two year finishing in second place in both years. In 2002 the two divisions were merged for the 2002 IIHF Asian Oceanic U18 Championship. Chinese Taipei finished in fifth place after only managing one win against Thailand. After a six-year absence from international competition the under-18 team returned to compete in the 2008 IIHF World U18 Championships Division III Group A tournament being held in Mexico City, Mexico. They finished in second place losing only one game to Mexico. During the 2010 IIHF World U18 Championships Division III Group A tournament Chinese Taipei achieved their largest victory in international participation when they defeated Mongolia 18–1. Chinese Taipei have continued to compete in the Division III tournament at the World U18 Championships and most recently finished in fifth place at the 2012 IIHF World U18 Championships Division III Group A tournament and third place at the 2013 IIHF World U18 Championship Division III Group A tournament.http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/336/IHM336000_FINAL_RANKING_1_0.pdf International competitions *1999 IIHF Asian Oceanic Junior U18 Championship Finish: 4th in Division II (8th overall) *2000 IIHF Asian Oceanic Junior U18 Championship Finish: 2nd in Division II (6th overall) *2001 IIHF Asian Oceanic U18 Championship Finish: 2nd in Division II (6th overall) *2002 IIHF Asian Oceanic U18 Championship Finish: 5th *2008 IIHF World U18 Championships Finish: 2nd in Division III Group A (37th overall) *2009 IIHF World U18 Championships Finish: 3rd in Division III Group A (39th overall) *2010 IIHF World U18 Championships Finish: 3rd in Division III Group A (39th overall) *2011 IIHF World U18 Championships Finish: 2nd in Division III Group A (38th overall) *2012 IIHF World U18 Championships Finish: 5th in Division III (39th overall) *2013 IIHF World U18 Championships Finish: 3rd in Division III (37th overall) *2014 IIHF World U18 Championships Finish: 3rd in Division III Group A (37th overall) *2015 IIHF World U18 Championships Finish: 4th in Division III Group A (38th overall) *2016 IIHF World U18 Championships Finish: 5th in Division III Group A (39th overall) References Category:Junior national ice hockey teams